supernatural_tiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Saiten
Write your seal.... When Saiten was young, his father and mother were killed in battle, leaving him in the care of his grandmother, May. When May attempted to cheer him up by teaching him puppetry, Saiten's innate aptitude for the art became apparent and his skills even allowed him to create two puppets in the image of his favor bed time characters in an attempt to discard the terrible loneliness he felt. However, as the puppets were unable to give him the real parental love that he desired, Saiten lost interest in them and went on to create weaponized puppets. During World War I, the effectiveness of his puppets in spilling his enemies' blood on the sand in Egpty motivated by his desire to make works that last forever, Saiten began experimenting to create puppets out of people. Saiten performed various experiments on his prisoners, some being fellow commerades he kidnapped. He used them as human guinea pigs to develop techniques that would grant him immortality, the end result being Living Corpse aka a deal with a demon. He made a deal with a demon in trade for answers for immortality, thus he got the answer. In his deal with the demon to gain immortality and a perfect body, Saiten gained a number of modifications to his body, with it, he can heal and regenerate from varying lengths of damage in fairly short periods of time. Saiten's modifications have also allowed him to manipulate the shape of his body for greater manoeuvrability, and enhanced his physical durability enough to endure multiple powerful punches. 5 years later, Saiten died and reborn a new, he became a Crossroad Demon. Even as a demon now, Saiten made his name, a sadistic clever one at that. Being noticed as one of the most powerful and clever Crossroad demons there is. Persona Saiten possesses a complex personality; however, more often than not, he was described as "twisted" by a large number of people, implies that Saiten grew to disdain the fragility of human life and how it affected those still living, which led him to desire immortality. To that end, the primary purpose of Saiten's human experimentation and human puppet collection is to test what modifications the body can endure and harness a subject's unique abilities for himself. Once accomplishing this goal, Saiten had hoped to achieve his goal to learn all the secrets in the universe and have his strings on them, which would normally take many lifetimes to obtain. Repeatedly, Saiten has demonstrated to be a highly analytical and cunning man, able to handle situations with various traps and misdirection. He is also shown to be a highly analytical man, quickly determining his opponent's strengths and combat methods. Abilities As a demon, he possess all standard demon powers. He appear to have control over individual hellhounds (crossroad demon's main method of dragging a soul to Hell), although other demons can also control hellhounds. Crossroads demons cannot control other demons' hounds. Demonic Possession - Like all demons, they require vessels to walk the Earth. Super Strength - Crossroad demons are stronger than humans, most monsters, and normal black-eyed demons. Astral Perception - They can see other beings that are invisible to humans, such as hellhounds. Reality Warping (by deals) - The crossroad demon's main power is that it can manipulate reality to make the wishes of the mortals it deals with come true. However, they can't do this without a deal for a soul. Resurrection - Both Dean's Crossroad Demon and Barthamus displayed the ability to resurrect the dead as part of the deals they make. Healing - Crossroad demons have shown the ability to heal as part of the deals they make. Crowley was able to heal Bobby Singer's paralyzed legs while both Dean's Crossroad Demon and Barthamus could heal terminal illnesses. Power Granting - he can grant several powers through deals Teleportation - he have the ability to teleport, and commonly appear when summoned to make deals. Immortality - As a demon, he can live forever unless killed. Super Stamina - As a demon, he don't require food, water, sleep or oxygen to sustain himself. Invulnerability - As demons, they are invulnerable to most forms of harm. Telekinesis - A crossroad demon was able to throw humans around with his mind. Flight - In his demonic smoke forms, he can fly. Weaknesses Blah Blah Blah...Yes I know boring, right? Angels - Angels can overpower and kill Crossroad Demons. Angel Blades - It could kill a Crossroad Demon. Demon-Killing Knife - This knife could kill a Crossroad Demon. Devil's Trap - A Devil's Trap will hold a Crossroad Demon. Holy Water - Holy water affects Crossroad Demons. Exorcism - It will pull a Crossroad Demon out of its host and send it to Hell. Hex Bags - Hex bags can cause extreme pain to a Crossroad Demon. The Colt - This gun could kill a Crossroad Demon. Seals Saiten is able seal objects like living beings, spells, tools and/or weapons, etc. within another object or person and release them when needed. If the sealed object has a power of its own (Mythical Physiology, Powerful Objects, etc.) possessor may be able to tap into that power. Saiten's seals can also be used to restrict movement or unseal objects either from within something or someone. Puppet Body Although Saiten is thousands of years old, he maintained the appearance of a teenage boy. His unnaturally young appearance was a product of the immortalisation of his design. Aside from his core, Saiten's vessel is actually a puppet. Saiten's body is covered with seals containing multiple uses, including absorbing other objects. In place of his intestines was a thick cable coiled around a pole, allowing him to use it as a stinger and retract it if necessary. Attached to his back was a scroll holder, containing four scrolls with seals that stored extra armament. The first scroll allowed him to expel powerful streams of fire, and the second scroll was used to store numerous puppets. The capabilities of the third were not revealed yet, though the fourth scroll was used to fire jets of water with enough force to cut through mountains. Saiten also has a pair of poles attached to the back of his hips, each equipped with five large blades that could spin like a propeller, granting him both an equipage for greater speed and a monstrous close combat weapon. Saiten also had pipes on each of his palms that could spew out intense solar energy. Due to his choice in vessels, he does not suffer some weaknesses other Crossroads demons possess, such as holy water. Intelligence Saiten has acquired a vast amount of information of the world from his time with organizations, such as Root, having set up a network of fully supplied hideouts throughout various countries. He has great charisma in manipulating people into becoming his pawns, providing insight into their past and promising them power in order to gain their loyalty. In battle, he can deduce the workings of an enemy's fighting style and respond accordingly. Wanting to decipher all of the universe's secrets, Saiten conducted extensive research and numerous experiments on his vessels and the DNA of other individuals to comprehend, attain, or reproduce their abilities. Saiten's knowledge in other areas: he creates the Mind Pill to help speed up the cursed seal's progression; he builds a sophisticated robot with advanced weaponry; he creates illusion seal that can subdue a cosmic being and their power simultaneously; he cultivates the cells of a mythic beast to create a pseudo-mythic beast.